


First Contact

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Feelings Realization, First Time, Hannor, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Missionary Position, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Tenderness, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vanilla, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor's been trying to orgasm for weeks, but his full array of sexual features can only be unlocked by consensual contact with another human or android. That doesn't stop him trying, though, and he's caught one night humping the couch by a rather confused Hank Anderson...





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This is... kinda vanilla. There were going to be some kinky things in it, but I changed my mind after plans went a bit awry and I ended up seeing something that upset me. I figured it's been a bit since I wrote about some good old penis-in-vagina missionary position sex, so here we are.
> 
> Connor has the android equivalent of a t-dick and vagina in this fic. It's a prototype attachment CyberLife are trialing in his model. Hopefully the deviants after the revolution will enjoy having a variety of genital configurations to choose from to match a wide array of gender identities androids might use. Anyway I wanted to say that so people aren't confused as to why Connor's dick and his vagina are referred to in the text. I love my transdroid Connor (as a trans dude myself) but I like to be upfront about what a fic entails so you can hit that back button if it's not your thing.
> 
> Enough rambling from me... enjoy!

"The fuck are you doin'?" Hank bellowed, dressed only in a bathrobe and a pair of boxer shorts as he emerged from his bedroom, presumably awakened by the sound of Connor shifting the couch a little, nudging it into the leg of the nearby coffee table which sent a mostly-empty beer can tumbling over onto its side with a deafening, hollow rattle.

Connor froze like a deer in the headlights. It was quite obvious what he was doing, and that was the problem. His legs were spread, and he'd been rutting up against the couch, hoping the friction of a foreign object might be enough to stimulate himself to orgasm. His lube glistened on the couch cushion, evidence of his shame. For weeks, he'd been overwhelmed by sexual urges, his adult functions going haywire with his deviancy and acting on their own accord.

But try as he might, hand or furniture, he'd not been able to cum yet, and he felt like he was dying. He knew why, of course. CyberLife had installed a failsafe in their androids that only allowed them to orgasm from the consensual touch of a human or another android. It was to ensure that even deviant androids weren't capable of sexual crimes, without hobbling their capability to pleasure the humans who owned them or hired their services.

It didn't help that from the moment he'd met him, he'd found Lieutenant Hank Anderson to be incredibly attractive. He knew that androids weren't supposed to experience desire, and yet, inexplicably, he'd found his body reacted of its own accord whenever Hank was within proximity. It had only grown worse since he'd broken into full deviancy and started living with the police lieutenant.

"I'm sorry, Hank." From the way Hank was staring, he was horrified, and Connor knew he was on thin ice. Hank would probably want him to start living elsewhere if he couldn't keep his sexual functions under control. No human wanted to walk in on their android humping the arm of their couch, leaving a trail of automatically-generated lube like a snail on every surface.

Hank raised his eyebrows. "There are more effective ways to do it than that, Connor."

"Not for androids. We cannot achieve orgasm by stimulation alone. The feature must be unlocked by consensual sexual contact with a human or android."

"So why are you humping my couch?" Hank observed. "Are you edging yourself?"

Connor had to admit that he was surprised by Hank's matter-of-fact approach. He'd expected shock, or revulsion, but Hank's gaze spoke more of curiosity than anything. Perhaps that was to be expected. Hank didn't seem to judge others for their sexual inclinations. Gavin had been disgusted when they'd come across the threesome at the Eden Club, but Hank had taken it all in stride, even talking about rough play like it was the most normal thing in the world.

This wasn't just another day at the office, though. They weren't at a crime scene, but in Hank's own living room. His personal space. Connor was using Hank's furniture to get off—albeit unsuccessfully—partly because he loved the smell of Hank's sweat imbued in the seat cushions and the traces of Hank's semen he detected on the fabric. Hank sat here and jerked off to pornography, and some of the traces could be dated to after Connor had moved in. He'd been imagining that as he'd rubbed himself against the coarse material, grinding his tiny dick and his vaginal slit back and forth until he was raw and aching for release, the couch wet and sticky and only growing more frustrated by the hour.

"I need your help, Hank." Connor looked away, knowing this was it. Hank would be disgusted, now. He could recall how that sounded from the times Hank had caught him licking blood. He'd threaten to puke, or he'd angrily tell Connor to leave and never come back.

"What do you want me to do?" Hank's voice had taken on a husky timbre, breathy and deep, and Connor's body reignited, his aching dick twitching as it reminded him of its need. Connor moved his hand down to it, trapping it between his forefinger and middle finger and sliding the hood back and forth. It no longer mattered if Hank threw him out. The pressing situation was that he needed release, he needed a dick inside him, filling his hole and thrusting until he came. If Hank wouldn't give it to him, he'd have to find a stranger out on the streets and give himself away. Get his hole stuffed by any means necessary, let some anonymous person break him in and hope they didn't want to break _him_ afterwards. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes." Connor was grateful Hank hadn't made him say it.

Hank walked over to the couch, an obvious tent in the front of his boxers revealing his massive erection. Connor might have felt relief if it wasn't for the burning need threatening to overheat his processors. He was running slowly because of it, so much of his computing capacity dominated by his need, his LED circling yellow almost constantly as he created new preconstructions of what it might feel like to have Hank penetrate him.

Hank sat down and pulled Connor onto his lap. Connor whined as Hank's dick brushed against his pussy through his boxer shorts, his hugs hands gripping Connor's hips and forcing him to grind against his dick. His lubricant soaked Hank's boxers within moments, leaving only a piece of wet fabric separating them. He longed to tear it and feel skin-on-skin contact.

Hank's voice was husky when he spoke. "Have you been thinking about this, Connor? Thinking about me?"

"All the time," Connor admitted, realizing there was no shame in admitting it now when Hank had all but confessed he was attracted to him in return.

"Fuck, you're so wet. Look at you, all pretty and sopping like this. You ever taken a cock as big as mine, Connor?"

Connor looked away, suddenly unable to meet Hank's penetrating gaze. "I've never engaged in sexual intercourse before."

"Jesus." Hank sighed and stopped moving. "We shouldn't be doin' this. You should save it for someone special. I don't want you to have regrets later on."

"You are special," Connor replied. "You're all I think about, Hank. You're the most important person in my life, and I think I've fallen in love with you."

Hank placed a huge, calloused hand on his cheek. "Open your eyes," he whispered. Connor complied and his pupils widened as Hank loomed large in his vision. Their lips met, Hank's caress soft and slow, and the uncomfortable wetness and urgency was forgotten for a moment as Connor tried to process this unexpected tenderness. Hank deepened the kiss, and Connor opened his mouth to allow Hank's tongue access. Hank's tongue sought his out and he moved to intercept, suddenly realizing he wanted to know everything about Hank's mouth and the makeup of his saliva. He scanned a sample, but stored the data for later analysis, devoting his processors to the present as Hank withdrew.

"Gotta do this properly," Hank said in a low voice. "You're more than just a quick fuck to me, Connor. We've been through so much together, and I feared I was going to lose you so many times." He closed his eyes and leaned in, and Connor felt Hank's lips touch his neck, hungrily kissing as his hands roved up Connor's back. Connor listened to Hank's breathing hitch, thinking he'd never heard a more pleasing sound as his circuits thrummed in anticipation. He still wanted this, but the burning need had slowed now that he knew he was going to get something far more precious than the simple satiation of his physical desire. Hank was touching him on another level, reaching inside his digital soul in a way that made his circuits sing.

"Hank." Connor loved the sound of Hank's name on his lips, on his tongue, spoken like a prayer. "Please…"

"Not here," Hank said. He eased Connor off his lap and Connor stood up. Hank followed, taking Connor's hand, his fingers closing around Connor's and linking them together. Connor didn't even think about letting go as Hank led him to the bedroom. He only let go to shuck off his robe like an unwanted second skin, revealing his naked body in all its glory.

Connor pressed up against his chest, grasping Hank's thick cock in his plastic hand and giving it a few experimental strokes. Hank gasped, encouraging Connor to speed up his motions.

"S'good," Hank slurred, "but I don't want to come yet." He eased Connor's hand away and captured him in another kiss, his cock pressing into Connor's leg and making him whine into Hank's mouth. He wanted Hank inside him, wanted the big man to fill the space between his legs and make him feel alive. He was so warm, his chest hair brushing Connor's bare abs, the barest touch setting off thousands of sensors and making him crave more.

Hank eased him down to the bed and Connor complied. Hank spread his legs, revealing Connor's sex, and Connor caught the hungry look in his bright blue eyes as he laid eyes on Connor's slit. He pushed Connor back on the bed and climbed on, laying chest-down until his face was level with Connor's genitals, his hot breath on Connor's dick as he drew closer. Connor gripped the sheets as Hank licked the length of Connor's slit before taking his dick into his mouth, sucking on it with passionate fervor.

To think Connor had been afraid that Hank wouldn't like the genitalia that CyberLife was trialing in his prototype model. Those fears evaporated as the millions of fiber-optic nerve endings in his dick sent pleasurable feedback to his bionic brain, rendering him incapable of accepting all other external input. Hank was noisy as he sucked, letting Connor dick fall from his mouth only to suck it back in again, squeezing it between his lips and swirling his tongue about the head. Connor knew he was finally going to come as the pressure built inside him, his features unlocked with Hank's enthusiastic mouth on him.

Hank stopped. Connor whined, and it took everything he had not to wrap his fingers in Hank's hair and ease him back down.

"Easy, tiger." Hank chuckled, Connor's lube glistening on his facial hair in the low light. "You'll get to orgasm soon enough. I'm damn close, and I want to cum inside you, if that's okay. I hate to admit it, but I won't last long." He pressed a gentle kiss to Connor's lips, making him taste his own lubricant before withdrawing. His hair hung down as he stared into Connor's eyes. "I've wanted this since the deviant investigation. Just never realized it might actually happen. I thought it was just the pipe dream of a pathetic, lonely old man."

"You're not pathetic," Connor said. "Nor should you be lonely, any more. I'm here now."

"I'm glad." Hank ran his hands over Connor's hairless stomach, admiring him as he moved down to spread Connor's pussy. He slid a thick finger inside and Connor threw his head back as Hank pressed his finger in to the knuckle before adding another.

"Please," Connor pleaded, loving the sensation of being stretched and the rough friction of Hank's skin, but fearing he was going to cum before Hank penetrated him. He wanted Hank's huge cock to stretch him, use him, to shoot inside him and mark him as Hank's for all time.

"I don't wanna force my way in, Connor. I'm not exactly small. I know you don't feel pain, but I'm not gonna tear you." Hank withdrew his fingers and Connor detected a slight tremor in his hands; nerves, perhaps?

He stopped thinking about it when the head of Hank's cock pressed up against his entrance, a light pressure as Hank's head pushed forward. Connor was wetter than he'd ever been, and still Hank seemed too large, his thick cock forcing his hole to its limits.

"Relax, Connor." Connor forced his thirium pump to slow, causing his other biocomponents to relax. Hank pressed deeper in until Connor could feel his balls pressing against his ass, and felt a strange sense of pride that he'd been able to take all of Hank.

That and it felt incredible. He felt so full, Hank stretching him wide open and activating every sensor in his vaginal biocomponent. Connor gasped as Hank started to thrust, the low moans coming from the back of Hank's throat almost as arousing as the length moving in and out of him, activating and then deactivating his sensors in a fashion that elicited a pulsing pleasure. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this, and he knew he was lost when Hank reached between them and gave his dick a small tug, speeding up his thrusts as his groaning intensified.

He lost his mind as every sensor lit up at once, an automatic reaction taking him over. His body squeezed around Hank's cock and his back arched off the bed as pure pleasure lit up his entire body, the pulse becoming an input that was activated all the time. It was so good, too good, and his body moved of its own accord, writhing like it was trying to get Hank's cock out of him. His banged his head against the pillows and tore the sheet, only vaguely aware that Hank was coming too, his cock hardening even more inside Connor before shooting his load, filling Connor up with his semen. Hank twitched involuntarily a couple of times before withdrawing, sliding out much easier than he'd pressed inside. Connor felt empty, and wondered how he'd ever existed without knowing what it was like to have this man inside him.

"Come here." Hank lay beside him and pulled Connor into his arms. Connor obliged, vulnerability flooding him as Hank's semen trickled out of him onto the exposed mattress. "Feelin' better?"

"Yes. It was… incredible, Hank. I find I am at a loss for words."

"You know how to make a man feel good." Hank chuckled, but it died out a little too soon. "Connor, I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I care about you. I wanna see where this goes, if you're willing."

Connor's tension dissipated and he relaxed into Hank's arms, planting a kiss on his chest. "I'd like that very much, Hank. Very much indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please leave comments/kudos or feel free to hit me up on Twitter @landale!


End file.
